Rafael
by skylemalfoy
Summary: Es una reflexión sobre Rafael y todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida


**Derechos de autor: Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Nalini Singh **

**Rafael**

Rafael era un ser capaz de todo, desde lastimar hasta matar; un ser que tenía mucho poder e influencia en el mundo y no solo por su fuerza sino, también, por su increíble belleza, belleza que le había favorecido en sus largos años de existencia. Él era un ser hermoso tenía los ojos azules como el mar que cuando los mirabas parecía que te perdías en ello; el pelo de un color negro noche líquido, pero eso ni se acercaba a su extravagante color que ningún mortal, e incluso inmortal, poseería jamás; un cuerpo que podía hacer que a cualquier persona le diera un paro cardiaco y unas alas blancas, puras, tan solo manchadas por una rara marca que había dejado una cazadora, como si fuera una marca de posesión. Todo esto hacía a Rafael un ser letal, hermoso, poderoso y único.

Su vida había sido un pasaje de imágenes que él hasta ahora recuerda, algunas veces feliz, otras melancólico, triste y amargo; pero él sabe que todos esos recuerdos te hacen como persona. Por muchos años él fue frío, alguien que no se conmovía por nada ni por nadie, alguien que poco sentía, que tenía que ser como era para poder sobrevivir al mundo y sobre todo al grupo de los diez, es por eso que no tenía amigos porque no sabía en quien confiar, era como un niño pequeño que desconfiaba de todos

"Amigos" no era una palabra que estuviera en su vocabulario, es más era una palabra que él sabía que hipócritamente muchos vampiros y ángeles usaban cuando no era así; es por eso, que Rafael decidió no utilizarla, frecuentemente. Él lo mas cercano que tenía como amigos eran sus 7 los cuales habían decido, por su propia cuenta, jurarle lealtad y protegerlo de sus enemigos. Ellos eran consejeros, espías, siervos, etc… y eso es algo que Rafael agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón lo que hacían por el ya que ellos no solo eran personas a su mando sino algo más.

Tuvo muchas amantes humanas, vampiras y ángeles; las cuales por muy hermosas que fueran nunca las amó, tan solo fueron y serán una aventura, una forma de saciar su sed de hombre que tenía y que gracias a su posición aprovechó. Él sabía que todas ellas se habían acercado a él con un propósito fuera por querer atraparlo o probarlo, pero no le importó, ya que sabía que no caerían en sus trampas ya que esas chicas no eran para él.

Según él nunca iba amar, pero se equivocó; como dice el dicho "nunca digas nunca". La dueña que fue la culpable de ese error tiene nombre y apellido, fue Elena Deveraux.

Al comienzo sabe que al verla no pudo negar, que la chica era única, tenía un buen cuerpo y un color de pelo único que muy pocas veces había visto con una piel marroquí, era alta y esbelta, pero no sobrepasaba a muchas bellezas que él había visto antes. Trato de asustarla, infringirle miedo, hacer que se postrara ante el como muchas personas antes habían hecho, pero ella era muy orgullosa, tenía mucho coraje, eso le gustó.

Él supo, después de su primer encuentro, que la quería en su cama como una amante, como juguete que desecharía cuando ya no le gustara, un juguete podía ser desechado. Pero nunca imaginó que Elena lo rechazaría con todas sus fuerzas aunque muy dentro de ella anhelaba sus caricias. Para él Elena Deveraux había resultado ser una de las personas más contradictorias que había conocido.

Poco a poco fue cambiando fue vida, poco a poco empezó a sentir algo más por ella que un revolcón de sabanas, poco a poco fue entendiéndola. Como cuando ella le gritó que casi la había violada se dio cuenta de algo, que sus sentimientos por esa humana no eran normales, ya que el control mental sobre ella era una regla que desde muchos años atrás el mismo se había impuesto. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue esa marca que le dejo en el ala, una marca de ella.

Cuando ella por fin se acostó con él, su ego no podía estar más alto, decidió que solo esos gemidos y ese cuerpo serían para él, que esa cazadora no podría escapar de sus garras. Gracias a ella experimentó sensaciones raras para él, sensaciones que nunca había experimentado como el miedo, miedo que sintió cuando ella no respondía a su llamado, cuando casi muere al tratar de salvarlo arriesgando su propia vida por él y amor cuando ella le digo que si moría morían juntos; es por eso, que la besó con mucha ternura y una lagrima en sus ojos salió, diciendo que él quería más tiempo para disfrutar de aquella humana que mucho prometía y que había logrado colarse en su corazón, llenarlo y nunca salirse de él, no quería que ella muriese. Pero que grande fue su sorpresa cuando se levantó de su coma y se dio cuenta que ella estaba viva, cambiada ya que tenía alas, pero viva, su ser no podía estar más alegre, no podía estar más feliz. Desde ese día juro por lo más sagrado que él, Rafael, cuidaría, velaría, amaría y nunca dejarían que nadie lastimara a su amada Elena Deveraux aunque eso significara matar a algunos que quisieran hacerle daño ,ya que la ahora ángel era ,y siempre será, su corazón.


End file.
